Hell : Tradução em Português
by FranSilva
Summary: Bella é podre de rica, é uma putinha e o mais importante é que ela te despreza. Ela cheira cocaína, festeja o tempo todo e está cansada. Ela não acredita no amor até que conhece Edward, que é tão rico e desiludido quanto ela é/ #FIC TRADUZIDA! #EM HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: **Não sou dona nem de Twilight ou Hell.

**Nota da autora:** Esta história é muito baseada no livro Hell, de Lolita Pille. Não é minha, então por favor não processe. Todos são humanos e fora dos personagens. Para aqueles que ficam facilmente chateados, não leia: trata-se de sexo, drogas, álcool, aborto e todos aqueles assuntos sensíveis. Para aqueles que forem comentar (o que eu espero), por favor, não me diga que aborto é errado ou que é um assassinato, porque isso me irrita até o fim. Todo mundo tem direito à sua própria opinião, mas eu não tenho que ouvir a sua se você não gostar, então se abstenha.

**Nota da tradutora:** Então como você vê, esta fic é uma ADAPTAÇÃO da história já existente do livro Hell Paris. Todos os direitos reservados à Lívia Cullen, Lolita Pille e Stephenie Meyer. Para quem quiser ver o perfil da autora, basta visitar o meu perfil.

**Hell**

**Prólogo**

_~ Bella ~_

_Eu sou uma putinha. O tipo de putinha que você não pode suportar, o tipo de putinha que você odeia. Eu sou tão putinha, que eu tenho certeza de que você deseja que eu esteja morta. Não se preocupe querida, eu desejo o mesmo para você. Eu sou o símbolo deslumbrante do capitalismo e de privilégios. Eu não me importo com nada, exceto por mim. Eu gasto mais tempo me maquiando e bronzeando do que você faz trabalhando a fim de sustentar suas pobres e patéticas pequenas necessidades. Eu sou o produto puro da geração Think Pink, meu credo: ser linda e consumir. Sou a musa da boa aparência cujo eu alegremente sacrifico mais dinheiro do que você dispõe em um mês._

_Sou um pouco do lado superficial, eu sei. Eu devo parecer uma prostituta totalmente vestida de Gucci da cabeça aos pés. Você pensa que eu sou burra e superficial. Bem, isto deve ser verdade, mas você estaria errado em me subestimar. Sou muito lúcida sobre a vida que eu levo. Minhas boas aparências são as minhas armas. Elas irão me ajudar a encontrar um marido no mínimo tão podre de rico quanto o papai. Eu não trabalho. Eu serei uma mulher troféu. Eu não me importo. É assim que eu fui educada para ser._

_Eu te desprezo. Eu nem ao menos te vejo; você não faz parte do meu mundo. Existe você e existe nós._

_Nós vivemos uma vida a 200 mil por hora. Nós misturamos álcool com erva, erva com cocaína e cocaína com ecstasy. Os rapazes transam com prostitutas em pelo e depois gozam dentro das irmãzinhas de suas namoradas que estão, afinal de contas, dispostas a participar de orgias do amanhecer ao anoitecer. Nós estamos em um delírio completo de sexo, drogas e dinheiro. Nós tomamos Prozac como você toma Tylenol e gostaríamos de cometer suicídio a cada extrato bancário. _


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aviso: **Não sou dona nem de Twilight ou Hell.

**Nota da autora:** Esta história é muito baseada no livro Hell, de Lolita Pille. Não é minha, então por favor não processe. Todos são humanos e fora dos personagens. Para aqueles que ficam facilmente chateados, não leia: trata-se de sexo, drogas, álcool, aborto e todos aqueles assuntos sensíveis. Para aqueles que forem comentar (o que eu espero), por favor, não me diga que aborto é errado ou que é um assassinato, porque isso me irrita até o fim. Todo mundo tem direito à sua própria opinião, mas eu não tenho que ouvir a sua se você não gostar, então se abstenha.

**Nota da tradutora:** Então como você vê, esta fic é uma ADAPTAÇÃO da história já existente do livro Hell Paris. Todos os direitos reservados à Lívia Cullen, Lolita Pille e Stephenie Meyer. Para quem quiser ver o perfil da autora, basta visitar o meu perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_~ Bella ~_

Bem, neste momento, eu não me importo com todo o dinheiro que eu irei gastar – desperdiçar – hoje. Tudo o que eu me importo é a roupa que eu irei vestir para almoçar com Rosalie e Alice. Eu tenho uma hora para me arrumar. Tanto a fazer em tão pouco tempo. Abundância não é um dom; acredite em mim, a questão consiste na multiplicidade de escolhas. Todas essas porras de roupas e nada para vestir. Estou em pé na frente do meu closet de sutiã e calcinha, um cigarro na minha boca, esperando pela inspiração chegar. Sem muita convicção, eu acabei colocando um vestido Chloé rosa que eu já tinha vestido em Saint Tropez no Spring Break. Minhas sapatilhas Prada estão no pátio. Peguei minha bolsa Gucci da mesinha de centro e felizmente, eu tinha comprado os últimos óculos escuros Chanel. Linda, bronzeada e monogramada, eu deixei no meu apartamento o coração e a luz acesa.

Meu celular está tocando.

"Sim?"

"Querida! Onde você está? Nós estamos esperando por meia hora".

É Rose e eu posso ouvir Alice no fundo falando sobre os últimos sapatos que ela comprou.

"Estou no táxi. Estou prestes a virar a esquina".

"OK, anda logo! Você não vai acreditar em quem está aqui!"

Cinco minutos depois, estou entrando no Le Flandrin. Rapidamente eu acho Rosalie e Alice. Logo que estou sentada, Rose começa a linchar todo mundo que está no restaurante. Não é como ver e ser visto, é como linchar e ser linchado. Todo mundo está falando de todo mundo. Apenas escute...

Ela fez uma plástica no nariz... O pai de Felix pagou a sua saída da prisão... James comprou uma nova garota... Kate está na Itália neste momento... Jane comprou uma bolsa da Chanel de $12000... Eu cheirei tanta cocaína na festa do D que me minha cabeça ainda está doendo... Eu tinha transado com Alastair noite passada... Eu ouvi que Victoria está grávida... Há uma festa na casa do Aro esta noite... Cynthia deixou Ryan comê-la pela bunda noite passada...

Estou tão cansada. No táxi que está me levando para casa, tenho a sensação que eu perdi o meu dia inteiro. Minha cabeça está doendo porque eu fumei demais. O que eu fiz hoje? Eu comi um _confit de canard_ com batatas assadas e seis macarons de framboesa. Eu disse olá para quarenta e duas pessoas hoje e fui apresentada para seis que eu não conhecia antes. Você sonha com nossa riqueza, com nossa fortuna. Você sonha com nossos carros velozes, com nosso estilo de vida de ouro. Dinheiro, carros, roupas caras, jóia, restaurantes de luxo, casas por todo o mundo... Isso tudo é falso. Nós estamos cansados. A verdade é que nós estamos entediados com a porra de nossas mentes porque não há mais nada que nós queiramos. Nós tínhamos tudo. Não há sonho, nem esperança, nem desejo. O mundo é pequeno demais, nós já fomos para todos os lugares. Minha vida é uma dissimulação interminável.

A noite está chegando e eu estou em um táxi dirigindo-me para o mais recente clube. Estacionados em frente ao clube, há uma multidão de carros: Ferraris, BMWs e Mercedes, mas meus olhos prenderam-se em um Aston Martin vermelho com EAC-0620 como sua placa. Rose e Alice iriam me encontrar lá. Fiz meu caminho através das pessoas dançantes, o fumo e as mesas. Rose está bebendo seu terceiro martini e Alice está alegremente distante mandando mensagens. Ela olha para cima quando me vê.

"Michael está aqui," ela diz para mim com um sorriso triste em seu rosto.

Michael é o meu temido ex e eu o odeio com a paixão ardente de milhares de sóis. Eu cai no seu jogo e ele tirou vantagens de mim, literalmente _e_ figurativamente.

"Que ele se foda!" Eu respondi para ela, quando ela me passou sua bebida para um gole.

"Este é o espírito, querida!" Rose disse enquanto ela se levantava e ia para o centro do clube para dançar com o cara que esteve olhando-a desde que ela entrou no clube.

Eu disse olá para milhares de pessoas. Eu não tinha dedos suficientes para contar os caras com quem dormi e quem estava aqui esta noite. Eu dancei um pouco. E bebi e bebi e bebi e ocasionalmente fui para o banheiro para cheirar uma trilha de cocaína. Eu observei as pessoas no nevoeiro de cocaína no qual estou nadando. Eu comecei a me perguntar que diabos eu estava fazendo aqui quando eu podia estar no meu quarto assistindo reprises de _Ally McBeal_.

Algumas horas depois, eu acabei no quarto de um cara. O chão está coberto com embalagens vazias de camisinha. Estou esgotada. O cara está em cima de mim estocando para dentro e fora e tudo o que eu pensava era que eu tinha uma consulta amanhã para fazer um aborto.

No caminho de volta para casa, eu não conseguia sentir minhas pernas e meu peito está apertado. Rimbaud está morto e eu sou uma vadia. Estou exausta, mas não quero dormir. Eu não quero nada. Eu não quero ficar sozinha, mas não quero ver ninguém.

O sol está brilhando enquanto estou deixando o hospital sozinha. Coloco meus óculos escuros. Minha barriga doi. Alice está esperando por mim no Praza e eu não consigo achar um táxi. Estou vestindo um par de jeans Dolce & Gabbana, uma camisa Cacharel e Chuck Taylors cinzas. Meus óculos escuros escondem metade de meu rosto. Não estou chorando; eu apenas quero achar um táxi.

Cheguei ao Plaza uma hora atrasada. Alice está em nossa mesa de costume e ela está lendo Nabokov.

"Onde porra você estava?"

"Eu fiz um aborto".

Ela não ouviu ou talvez ela não escutou. Ela abaixou seu livro e acendeu um cigarro. Eu preciso um pouco de Tylenol. A dor está me matando. Eu tiro um da minha bolsa e pego seu copo pensando que é suco de laranja. Eu quase sufoco quando o sabor amargo de vodka toca a minha língua. Alice normalmente não começava com isto no início da manhã. Ela tira seus óculos escuros e seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados.

"O que há de errado?"

"Meu pai, como sempre".

A mãe de Alice matou a si mesma quando ela tinha três anos e ela vive sozinha com seu Pai que é o arquétipo de mulherengo de cinqüenta e alguma coisa anos, injetor de heroína e presidente de uma das maiores companhias no país.

Ela começa a me falar que ela não pode mais suportar o seu pai. Seus modos violentos, as prostitutas de 15 anos que ela sempre acha na cozinha na manhã seguinte, a festa que nunca termina em seu apartamento, a heroína, a cocaína, o silêncio estranho no jantar, seu pai sempre sumido, os escândalos na imprensa...

Eu não sei o que dizer. Na verdade, eu não me importo nem um pouco. Ela choraminga enquanto sopra o seu Marlboro.

"Ele me deu dinheiro para fazer compras. De novo. Eu não me importo com a porra do dinheiro dele! Eu já tenho uma bolsa cheia! Isso não vai me deixar melhor! Eu venho tomando Prozac desde que eu tinha 16, eu preciso de pílulas agora para dormir, eu saio toda noite, eu bebo, eu fodo, eu cheiro cocaína como se fosse fazer meu nariz virar pó, eu entro em histeria, eu choro, eu grito, e tudo o que ele pode fazer é me dar dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro, estou cansada disso...".

Ela é interrompida quando o seu telefone toca e ela responde com um sorriso em seu rosto.

"É o Jasper! Ele quer me ver! Você não se importa se eu for embora, não é?""

Eu mal tinha respondido a ela e ela já estava jogando algum dinheiro na mesa e chamando um táxi. Eu bebo o resto do seu copo e decido fazer algumas compras.

Noite passada, eu fui a um clube. Eu bebi alguns drinques, cheirei cocaína demais, dormi três horas e depois fiz um aborto, fiz um drinque com uma amiga depressiva e agora estou indo fazer compras. Hoje é um dia como outro qualquer.

Eu entro na primeira loja que vejo e uma vez dentro, eu percebo que é a Dior. Faço o meu caminho no meio das roupas, dos sapatos, das bolsas, dos trajes de banho. Pego qualquer coisa que eu tocar. Minha mente está em algum lugar. Eu não vou vestir metade das coisas que estão no meu braço. Eu os compro de qualquer maneira. Saio da loja sem saber para onde ir e vejo que o sol está brilhando entre as nuvens.

Ando com os meus olhos abertos, mas não vejo nada. Vejo outra loja e meus olhos são atraídos para a sua vitrine. Há uma pequena e estranha camiseta na vitrine. Eu não podia nem ao menos colocar meus braços nela. Eu não entendo. Eu olho para ela e percebo que todas as outras roupas na vitrine são feitas do mesmo tamanho. Sapatinhos, camisetinhas, casaquinhos... Estou ressurjindo. Minha respiração fica presa em minha garganta. Sinto-me como se fosse socada no estômago e sinto como se fosse vomitar. Uma dor terrível irradia em meu corpo. Uma dor que nenhuma palavra, nenhuma ação pode confortar. Uma dor que faz lágrimas amargas caírem por meu rosto. Lágrimas que choram pelo bebê que eu tive em minha barriga e que agora nunca irá nascer...

Pateticamente eu soluço na frente da Baby Dior. Eu caio no chão e sinto como se devesse morrer. Eu não consigo respirar e eu choro e choro no chão. Então, depois do que parecia uma eternidade, alguém está me entregando um lenço. Olho para cima e através das minhas lágrimas; percebo um rosto de um homem. Ele me ajuda a levantar e eu sinto sua mão no meu quadril para me firmar. Limpo meus olhos e assopro o meu nariz. Agora, eu posso ver o seu rosto melhor. Ele tem olhos azuis impressionantes emoldurados por cílios bastante grossos e cabelo cor de bronze. Ele parecia ter um pouco mais de vinte. Ele está sorrindo gentilmente.

"Você vai ficar bem?"

Eu aceno minha cabeça e ele me passa as sacolas de compras que eu tinha deixado cair. Em sua outra mão, há mais sacolas. Eu alcanço para pegá-las.

"Não," ele diz com um sorriso, "essas são minhas. Eu acho que te vi por aí. Por isso eu vim ver se você estava bem. Posso te oferecer uma carona para casa? Ou talvez eu possa chamar um táxi para você, se você quiser ficar sozinha".

Eu não respondi e o escuto chamar um táxi. Ele diz algumas palavras para o motorista e dá a ele algum dinheiro. Gentilmente ele me coloca no táxi e me diz para que eu me cuide. Eu olho para o meu misterioso Samaritano e o vejo entrar em um Aston Martin vermelho. Reparo na placa: EAC-0620.

* * *

**Aqui vai o primeiro capítulo!**

**Peço mil desculpas pela demora em postar este capítulo, mas tentarei traduzir o mais breve possível.**

**Queria agradecer as 3 reviews. Foram pouquinhas, mas fiquei feliz em recebê-las. Espero que mais pessoas possam ler a fic!**

**Um beijo.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aviso: **Não sou dona nem de Twilight ou Hell.

**Nota da autora:** Esta história é muito baseada no livro Hell, de Lolita Pille. Não é minha, então por favor não processe. Todos são humanos e fora dos personagens. Para aqueles que ficam facilmente chateados, não leia: trata-se de sexo, drogas, álcool, aborto e todos aqueles assuntos sensíveis. Para aqueles que forem comentar (o que eu espero), por favor, não me diga que aborto é errado ou que é um assassinato, porque isso me irrita até o fim. Todo mundo tem direito à sua própria opinião, mas eu não tenho que ouvir a sua se você não gostar, então se abstenha.

**Nota da tradutora:** Então como você vê, esta fic é uma ADAPTAÇÃO da história já existente do livro Hell Paris. Todos os direitos reservados à Lívia Cullen, Lolita Pille e Stephenie Meyer. Para quem quiser ver o perfil da autora, basta visitar o meu perfil.

**Capítulo 2**

_~ Bella ~_

_Eu ainda não tinha me apresentado. Meus pais me chamam de Isabella. Bella no diminutivo. Eu sempre odiei esse nome. O nome de uma agradável e legal garota que eu não sou. Então, eu me renomeei. Meu nome é Hell. É apenas fato._

_Eu bebo demais. Eu festejo o tempo todo. Eu não tenho amigos verdadeiros. Eu tenho mais dinheiro do que você já pode ter sonhado em ter. Eu transo com um diferente cara toda noite. Eu não quero nada da vida. Eu espero por nada._

_Sou diferente porque sou lúcida. Eu sei que sou tão fodida como o mundo em que vivo. Qual é a vantagem de esperar por uma mudança? Eu faço a minha parte e faço muito bem._

Hoje à noite, nós jantamos no Maxim's e quando eu chego, atrasada como sempre, todo mundo está à mesa. Victoria está falando sobre o clube que ela foi noite passada e no garoto que ela chupou no banheiro.

"...depois, nós encontramos por acaso com Edward. Ele estava aqui com Jasper. Ele é tão gato! O ruim é que ele é completamente insano." Victoria disse bebendo o seu Bellini Martini.

"Quem é Edward?" Eu perguntei enquanto me sento e peço uma lagosta.

A mesa fica em silêncio e todo mundo olha para mim.

"Você quer dizer que não conhece Edward Masen Cullen?" diz Victoria em uma voz superior. "Ele é o homem que toda garota quer e que nenhuma terá".

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele é completamente doido, é por isso!" Alice responde. "Eu ouvi de Jasper algumas histórias. Ele fez coisas para algumas garotas. Inacreditável. Então, ele estava com essa garota Jessica e ele diz a ela que não consegue ficar excitado, que ele precisa de um contexto preciso para conseguir uma ereção. Essa vadia promete a ele que faz qualquer coisa contanto que ele a foda. Ele diz a ela que está em um cativeiro e a amarra no radiador. Depois, ele desce para pegar alguns cigarros e no caminho, ele encontra Jasper que está indo para Vegas".

"E?"

"E ele foi para Vegas. Ele a deixou lá amarrada ao radiador, onde a camareira a encontrou dois dias depois completamente nua".

Eu não posso acreditar! Eu amei isso!

Nós acabamos em um clube onde eu me embebedei até o esquecimento. Em torno das 4 da manhã, Victoria e eu estamos nas ruas andando e bebendo champagne quando um familiar Aston Martin vem até nós. A janela se abaixa.

"Vocês querem uma carona?" ele pergunta e Victoria aparenta ter visto um fantasma, mas eu suponho que é porque ela irá vomitar em breve.

Eu nem ao menos penso sobre isso, entro no carro e nós dirigimos em uma velocidade ilegal.

"Qual é o seu nome?" ele pergunta, mas eu tenho o pressentimento de que ele já conhece quem eu sou.

"Meu nome é Hell".

"Eu deveria ter adivinhado," ele disse. "Meu nome é Edward. Cullen. Edward Cullen".

"Desculpa?"

"Você ouviu na primeira vez".

De repente eu entendi o rosto de Victoria quando ela me viu entrar no carro.

"Eu tenho uma má reputação, não é?" ele continua.

"Se ao menos você soubesse".

Ele não fala imediatamente. Ele espera por alguns minutos e depois vira na minha direção.

"Você tem uma má reputação também," ele diz com um sorriso.

"Eu sei." Pausa. "Para onde você está me levando?"

"Nós estamos indo comer".

Ele me leva para um pequeno clube de jazz que serve comida também. _Fever_ está sendo envolvida pela orquestra que acompanha a cantora loira, a qual a voz aveludada ecoa no ambiente. Ele pede salmão e uma garrafa do mais caro champagne francês e eu peço um cheeseburger e algumas batatas fritas. Vamos ser simples uma vez. Eu acendo um cigarro e dou uma longa tragada. Ele faz o mesmo. Nós fumamos a mesma marca. Isso me faz sorrir.

Nós permanecemos em silêncio por um grande período, olhando um para o outro, fumando nossos cigarros e aproveitando a música sensual.

"O que você faz além de chorar na rua e ficar bêbada em bares?"

"Às vezes, eu choro nos bares também".

Ele sorri para mim e nossa comida chega.

"Como está Jessica?"

Ele está sorrindo para mim e eu não consigo evitar, mas gosto dele um pouco mais por isso.

"Ouvi que ela saiu bem das algemas. Não que eu me importe".

"Você é gay?"

"Não" ele ri.

"Impotente?"

"Nope."

"Você tem problemas com a mamãe?"

"Você é tão vadiazinha, não é?" ele diz sorrindo.

"Eu tenho que levar isso como um elogio?"

"Sim, você tem. Eu sou um babaca. E o babaca é o alter ego da vadia".

"Como você define um babaca?"

"Um babaca é alguém que está sempre enfurecendo as pessoas. Levo isso como uma arte. Um estilo de vida."

"Como você enfurece as pessoas?"

"Você não tem que ter vergonha, levar nada a sério e zombar de tudo. E eu gosto de atormentar todas essas putinhas que pensam que tudo é devido a elas só porque são bonitas. Eu apenas estou fazendo-as entender que o mundo não gira em torno delas."

Ele é eu. Ele é. Eu sinto como se estivesse ouvindo a mim mesma falar. Estou sob o seu feitiço.

"Quer saber? Nós vamos jogar um jogo! É chamado de repita depois de mim."

Ele apenas dá um sorriso torto para mim.

"Eu tenho absolutamente nenhum jogo com as garotas, além de amarrá-las no radiador."

"Eu tenho absolutamente nenhum jogo com as garotas, além de amarrá-las no radiador," ele repete depois de mim com uma risada.

"Eu quero te foder" eu digo.

"Eu quero te foder," ele repete, um sorriso em seus lábios e seus olhos escurecendo.

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo." Ele repete e não é uma pergunta.

"Nós vamos para a sua casa." Eu digo enquanto desço o meu drink em um gole.

Eu levanto e pego a sua mão na minha para fazê-lo levantar também e eu o conduzo para o lado de fora. Nós vamos para o seu carro e estamos nos dirigindo para a casa dele. Observo-o mudar de marcha em uma grande volta e eu mal posso esperar para transar com ele.

Ele abre a porta de seu apartamento para mim. Quem sabia que o cara que amarra garotas pode ser tão cavalheiro?

"É imenso," eu digo.

Ele pega minha jaqueta e tira a dele. Ele me guia em direção ao bar e me serve uma vodka com gelos. Meu celular toca e quando eu o tiro da minha bolsa para respondê-lo, ele pega e o joga no sofá.

Ele se pressiona mais próximo a mim e começa a beijar meu ombro. Molhados e quentes beijos, que me deixavam quente e molhada. Ele beija minha boca, deslizando sua língua em minha boca. Ele afaga, ele dança, ele agita, ele suga e eu gemo. Suas mãos acariciam meus seios com movimentos fortes; ele as abaixa para os meus quadris, afagando a pele ali e finalmente pega em minha bunda, massageando-a firmemente. Ele aperta minha bunda com mais força e me pressiona mais a ele e eu sinto sua ereção. Sem nenhum problema para ficar excitado aparentemente. Ele me faz envolver minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura e me carrega para a mesa de bilhar, na qual ele me deita.

"É verdade o que eles dizem sobre você?" Eu pergunto.

"Você quer dizer sobre Jessica?"

"Sim, para começo."

"Sim, é verdade. Essa puta teria feito tudo para me ter. Ela estava ansiando para fazer tudo. Não funciona assim. E não é como se eu a forçasse a fazer algo. Se tivesse, ela mesma teria se amarrado."

Ele sorri e tenta me beijar novamente, mas eu o empurro com um sorriso tímido.

"Eu fiz pior se você pensa que essa merda é engraçada."

"Como com a amiga de Jessica, a Lauren. Eu disse a ela a mesma besteira. Que eu só podia ficar excitado sobre algumas condições. Eu pedi a ela que fosse com dois caras a um banheiro, e eu disse a ela que me excitaria ao vê-la com alguns caras. Ela foi rapidamente. Ela nunca me questionou ou disse alguma coisa. Isso me enojou tanto que eu a deixei lá para ser fodida por dois caras. Você está com medo? Está desapontada? Isso te aborrece?"

"Não. Desde que você não faça isso comigo."

"Acho que eu não tenho que me preocupar sobre isso. Você me deixa louco."

Ele me beija de novo. Profundamente e freneticamente e eu fico molhada. Eu envolvo minhas pernas ao redor dele novamente e ele me carrega para o seu quarto. Nós caímos na cama e eu tiro minha camisa. Ele tira a dele e eu desafivelo a sua calça. A sua ereção ainda está rígida e eu a vejo apertar sua boxers. Ele vê o que eu estou tentando fazer e tira seu jeans e sua boxers. Ele está nu e ereto em frente de mim e eu vejo que seu braço direito está completamente tatuado: do ombro ao pulso.

Eu coloco o seu pau na minha boca e chupo a cabeça. Ele geme e suspira e diz meu nome e eu continuo a chupá-lo mais profundamente em minha boca, sacudindo minha cabeça para cima e para baixo. Eu o afago com minhas mãos e língua e _suas_ mãos vão para o meu cabelo e o afaga. Eu olho para ele através de meus cílios e o vejo fitando-me como se ele quisesse me comer. Paro e começo a beijar sua barriga musculosa. Eu lambo o seu umbigo e continuo a lamber mais. Eu chupo os seus mamilos e seu pescoço.

"Bella... Bella... _Porra_… "

"Não me chame de Bella" Eu digo enquanto beijo seus lábios e começo a chupar a ponta de sua língua. Avanço meus quadris contra a sua ereção e ele geme mais ainda. Até mesmo através dos meus jeans, a fricção de seu rígido comprimento contra minha virilha está provocando deliciosas sensações de formigamento em mim.

Ele revira os olhos sobre mim e tira o meu sutiã. Ele beija meus seios, chupando os mamilos. O sentimento em si só faz minha cabeça girar. É quente e molhado e tão fodidamente bom. Eu o quero tanto. Sua boca ainda está me fazendo gemer quando suas mãos baixam o zíper do meu jeans e os tira. Ele não perde tempo nenhum e coloca sua mão em minha calcinha.

Ele sabe aonde ir e massageia meu clitóris em movimentos circulares. Eu grito e pressiono meus quadris mais ainda. Seus dedos brincam com minha encharcada e molhada entrada e entra em mim. Minhas pernas estremecem e eu agarro seus ombros, minhas unhas fazendo-o sangrar.

"Por favor, por favor... Me fode. Edward, por favor."

Seus dedos gentilmente bombeiam para dentro e fora de mim. Ele está me fazendo desejar por isso. Seus dedos vão fundos e lentos e eu estou ficando louca com desejo. Seus dedos se moldam perfeitamente dentro de mim e atingem aquele doce lugar sempre que entram. Quando começo a gritar, seus dedos são empurrados mais forte e rápido e eu peço-lhe para me foder.

Ele está beijando meu pescoço e sinto ele sorrindo contra a minha pele. Sua mão vai para o seu criado mudo e vem com uma camisinha. Ele rasga o pacote e rapidamente a coloca. Eu agarro o seu comprimento e o bombeio algumas vezes antes de guiá-lo para dentro de mim.

"Oh _porra_ Deus... SIM!" Eu choramingo.

"Inferno, sim."

A primeira estocada é a melhor. Eu não quero que vá devagar, então minhas mãos agarram a sua bunda para pressioná-lo mais fundo dentro de mim. Ele bombeia para dentro e fora de mim e meus gritos ficam mais altos e altos. Ele levanta minhas pernas nos seus ombros e eu gemo quando ele vai mais fundo.

"Edward... SIM... PORRA… SIM… Tão próximo…"

"Porra, sim. Infernos... Infernos… Tão quente, tão molhada para mim… Bom pra caralho…"

Suas estocadas ficam delirantes e eu o sinto ficar mais próximo também. Ele aperta meus quadris mais forte e chupa a minha língua. Ele está perdendo o controle.

"Mais forte, Edward. Me fode mais forte"

Ele entra e sai mais forte do que antes, totalmente perdendo ele mesmo em mim. Nossas peles molhadas se batem e eu me sinto chegar em direção ao limite. As mãos de Edward vão para o meu clitóris molhado e o esfrega preguiçosamente e minhas pernas começam a tremer e minhas paredes a apertar em seu pau.

"PORRA... SIM... SIM… SIM… DEUS, PORRA…" Eu entoo.

Eu agarro os seus ombros enquanto chego forte me derramando em seu pau. Ele se esfrega em mim em mais algumas rudes estocadas e se libera dentro de mim com um rosnado.

Ele cai em cima de mim e eu afago seu cabelo. Nós estamos suados e sem fôlego. Sua cabeça está em meus seios e ele preguiçosamente os beija.

"Você é tão boa. Tão fodidamente boa" ele sussurra contra a minha pele.

"Você também" Eu digo.

Nós ficamos assim por alguns minutos e ele rola de cima de mim e se levanta para tirar a camisinha. Estou tão exausta que nem ao menos o ouço voltar. Já estou adormecida.

Quando acordo, Edward está adormecido. Ele é ainda mais bonito quando está adormecido. Levo um tempo para estudar a sua tatuagem: flores japonesas e samurais e gueixas japonesas. É bastante colorida: azual, verde, rosa, roxo, laranja e vermelho. Tudo é muito bonito e bastante poético. Me levanto e procuro por minhas roupas. Levemente arranho a pele quente de seus ombros com meus dedos antes de sair.

* * *

_Eu cuspo no rosto do amor. Odeio a sua falsidade. O que nós geralmente chamamos de amor é apenas o álibi reconfortante da união de um pervertido e uma puta a fim de esconder o horror da solidão. Eu tenho construído paredes de cinismo. Meu coração é enclausurado. Amor é tudo o que a Humanidade tem achado a fim de alienar a depressão pós-coito, para justificar a fornicação e para fortalecer os orgasmos._

_Mas Edward. Edward Masen Cullen. __Eu o tive por debaixo de minha pele e eu o odeio por isso._

_

* * *

_

Coloco um par de jeans da Gucci e uma camisa Jean-Paul Gautier azul marinho. Deslizo em meus escarpãs Christian Louboutin e pego minha bolsa Chloé. Estou de mau humor. Perdi meu celular na noite passada e não faço ideia de onde eu o coloquei. Irei encontrar Rosalie em cinco minutos.

"Eu sei que estou atrasada" Digo enquanto sento-me à mesa.

Ela já fez o pedido por mim e começa a falar sobre a festa em que ela esteve noite passada.

"Eu conheci esse cara noite passada e eu transei com ele no sofá. Você nunca irá adivinhar quem é: Emmett McCarty. Ele é um deus do sexo além de ser podre de rico. Acho que talvez eu goste dele".

Rose é a única de nós que não usa drogas. Ela quer se casar e ter vários filhos. Não porque isso é esperado para ela, mas porque ela ama crianças, acredite nisso ou não. Agora ela aproveita a sua juventude: ela festeja, bebe, transa muito com diferentes caras, mas no fim ela ainda acredita que terá o seu final feliz.

"Bom para você" Eu respondo, não muito interessada.

"Eu fiquei sabendo que foi para casa com Edward Cullen noite passada".

"Victoria?"

"Yep! Você está aqui, então eu suponho que ele não te deixou amarrado na cama dele."

"Nós transamos. Não é grande coisa." Dou de ombros.

Nós comemos e conversamos um pouco por mais de uma hora até que o telefone de Rose toca.

"Você está me ligando, Hell" ela diz para mim com um sorriso e apontando para a tela do seu Blackberry.

"Alô?" ela atende. "Sim, aqui é a Rose. Aaaah, Edward, como você está? Estou boa demais, obrigada por perguntar. Sim, sim, ela está bem aqui na minha frente."

Ela me passa o telefone com um sorriso.

"Sim?"

"Você foi embora muito rápido noite passada." Sua voz está rouca. "Você deixou o seu celular de propósito para ter certeza que eu iria te ligar?"

"Não, foi você que o jogou no sofá se você se lembra corretamente. Gostaria de tê-lo de volta."

"Você tem três ligações perdidas. Todas do 'Cabeça-de-bagre'. Quem é?"

"Meu banqueiro," menti, "Como posso tê-lo de volta?"

"Onde você está?"

"No Chandelle almoçando com Rose."

"Estou indo aí para te pegar."

Dez minutos depois, Edward sai do seu carro para abrir a porta para mim. Eu subo e ligo o rádio para preencher o silêncio.

"O que você quer fazer?" ele me pergunta.

"Quero meu celular de volta."

Ele coloca a mão no bolso de seus jeans Diesel e me passa meu celular.

"Agora, o que você quer fazer?" ele repete.

"Não sei."

O resto do caminho é gasto em silêncio, mas a tensão sexual poderia ser cortada com uma faca. Percebi que ele me trouxe de volta a sua casa. Quando eu entro em seu apartamento, parece maior do que na noite passada. Ele me ajuda a tirar a minha jaqueta Gautier e me guia em direção ao seu quarto.

Nunca percebi que ele tinha uma enorme tela plana na frente de sua cama. Ele se vira em minha direção e me beija. É lento e profundo e suas mãos rodeiam minha cintura para me pressionar contra ele. Coloco minhas mãos em seu cabelo e o puxo com força. Ele geme em minha boca e afaga minha língua com a dele de uma maneira mais agressiva.

"Vamos assistir a um filme" ele diz depois de sair do beijo.

Ele coloca um DVD no aparelho e se aninha a mim em sua cama. Seu braço está ao redor do meu ombro e ele gentilmente afaga o meu braço, minha cabeça está curva do seu pescoço e minha mão está na sua coxa acariciando-o através do tecido.

Nós gastamos a tarde e toda a noite assistindo filmes e conversando. Sobre nossos livros favoritos, nossas bandas favoritas, nossos restaurantes favoritos em Paris, em Nova Iorque, em São Francisco. Nós concordamos em várias coisas. Nós nos agarramos e transamos e eu sinto que estou vivendo em outro mundo. Um mundo no qual uma vadia e um babaca podem estar se apaixonando.

* * *

**Olá pessoal, tudo bem?**

**Antes de tudo, gostaria de pedir imensas desculpas pela demora em atualizar esta fic. Muitas coisas aconteceram e eu acabei deixando 'Hell' nos projetos futuros, por isso interrompi a tradução por um tempinho, mas agora voltei.**

**Será que ainda existem leitoras? E será que elas deixarão reviews? Espero que sim!**

**Também espero traduzir o próximo capítulo com mais pressa!**

**Beijos,**

**Francine.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Aviso: **Não sou dona nem de Twilight ou Hell.

**Nota da autora:** Esta história é muito baseada no livro Hell, de Lolita Pille. Não é minha, então por favor não processe. Todos são humanos e fora dos personagens. Para aqueles que ficam facilmente chateados, não leia: trata-se de sexo, drogas, álcool, aborto e todos aqueles assuntos sensíveis. Para aqueles que forem comentar (o que eu espero), por favor, não me diga que aborto é errado ou que é um assassinato, porque isso me irrita até o fim. Todo mundo tem direito à sua própria opinião, mas eu não tenho que ouvir a sua se você não gostar, então se abstenha.

**Nota da tradutora:** Então como você vê, esta fic é uma ADAPTAÇÃO da história já existente do livro Hell Paris. Todos os direitos reservados à Lívia Cullen, Lolita Pille e Stephenie Meyer. Para quem quiser ver o perfil da autora, basta visitar o meu perfil.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_~ Bella ~_

"Eu amo sushi" Eu digo quando tento comer com os pauzinhos.

"Posso ver isso" ele diz com um sorriso. "Você já comeu a metade dos meus."

"Eu gosto mesmo deles mais do que dos meus de atum." Eu respondo enquanto roubo um do seu prato.

"Você pode pegar todos se quiser," ele diz quando empurra seu prato para o meu lado na mesa.

"Edward?"

"Sim?"

Eu quero dizer que eu o amo. Mas não posso. Nem ao menos sei se o que significa estar apaixonada.

"Para onde você vai me levar para a sobremesa?" Pergunto com um sorriso no rosto.

"Para onde você quer ir, babe?"

"Quero voltar para a sua casa."

Eu sorrio e ele sorri para mim.

Vinte minutos depois, estou nua na cama, minhas pernas estão abertas e a cabeça de Edward está entre elas. A sua respiração quente em minha umidade me faz estremecer. Ele está me provocando. Posso sentir o sorriso em sua boca enquanto ele beija de língua a minha boceta. Ele lambe e me engole. Ele começa com o meu clitóris, com uma língua penetrante deixando este molhado e depois de alguns minutos desse tratamento, ele diminui um pouco e lambe meus lábios externos. Ele é gentil e cuidadoso e eu grito o seu nome várias e várias vezes. O prazer é demais. Sinto sua língua brincar na minha entrada e ele a empurra para dentro, serpenteando-a e eu quase morro.

Meus dedos estão agarrando fortemente os seus cabelos, mas ele não reclama.

"PORRA, SIM... SIM... SIM... EDWARD... SIM" Eu me escuto repetindo.

"O que você quer, baby?" ele sussurra contra o meu clitóris. "Me diga e é seu."

"Eu quero você." Eu grito quando ele chupa forte o meu clitóris. "Quero os seus dedos dentro de mim. Por favor, por favor, por favor... SIM... PORRA..."

Os dedos de Edward estão dentro de mim e enrolam-se em direção ao meu ponto sensível. Ele os bombeia freneticamente dentro de mim e ele chupa com força o meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo e eu me sinto chegar com um grito.

Estou suada e pegajosa e sinto como se estivesse flutuando em uma nuvem. Ele me lambe um pouco mais, cantarolando satisfeito e eu fecho minhas pernas quase que automaticamente, porque está intenso demais lá embaixo. Ele pega a ideia e se aproxima para se deitar ao meu lado, lambendo os seus dedos para deixá-los limpos. Ele tem em seu lindo rosto um sorriso de um gato-que-lambeu-o-creme.

"Você gostou disso, não é?" ele diz com um sorriso convencido.

"Você sabe que você é uma criatura divina, não se gabe" eu digo enquanto corro meus dedos em seus cabelos.

Edward ainda está vestindo seus jeans. Eles são Versace e parecem magníficos nele, apertando a sua bunda perfeita. Sua camisa se fora e eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para admirar a sua tatuagem. Ele se mexe para ficar em cima de mim e começa a me beijar febrilmente. Ele está chupando minha língua e mordendo meu lábio inferior e eu sei que ele quer que seja forte e rude. Suas mãos agarram os meus seios e massageia-os bruscamente, puxando e beliscando meu mamilo. Não posso resistir a não ser gemer alto e isso só o apimenta.

"Fica de quatro!" ele ordena enquanto abre o seu jeans. Eu quase quero falar a ele para não me mandar assim como se eu fosse a porra da sua empregada, mas eu quero tanto o seu pau para dizer alguma coisa além de 'sim', 'porra' e 'mais forte'.

Fico na posição na cama e sinto-o atrás de mim. Eu o ouço gemer e ele agarra os meus quadris com força antes de deslizar mais e mais e apertar fortemente a minha bunda.

"Hell, você tem a melhor bunda que eu já vi" ele sussurra naquela vozadocicadadele enquanto roça o seu pau duro entre as minhas bochechas. "Mal posso esperar para foder a sua bunda, baby! Aposto que você vai amar!".

Fico mais molhada no mesmo segundo e eu o ouço rasgar a embalagem da camisinha e colocando-a nele antes de finalmente empurrar para dentro de mim em um golpe. Eu me arqueio para ele e ele aperta os dois lados dos meus quadris enquanto bombeia em mim várias e várias vezes.

"Mais forte... PORRA! SIM… SIM… SIM… MAIS FORTE! ME FODE MAIS FORTE" Eu grito. Minhas entranhas sentem-se como se estivessem em chamas; chega a ser doloroso. Ele está _literalmente_ me fodendo em esquecimento.

"Você está tão molhada, Hell. Tão, tão molhada. E assim tão apertada. Arqueia mais suas costas para mim, baby!" ele geme.

Eu curvo mais as minhas costas enquanto ele me abraça, agarrando meus seios, acariciando-os.

"SIM... Edward... Edward... Edward… Edward… PORRA, SIM! MAIS! Esfrega o meu clitóris, por favor!"

Edward solta um dos meus seios e coloca seus dedos em minha boca para que eu os chupe. Depois que ele considera que eles já estão suficientemente banhados com a minha saliva, sua mão vai até onde nós estamos juntos e ele começa a circular o meu clitóris com frenesi.

Seus dedos esfregando meu clitóris e seu pau estão me levando ao céu. Ele estoca ainda mais dentro de mim e eu explodo em torno dele. Meu corpo parece manteiga e eu caio em meus cotovelos, deixando minha cabeça repousar em minhas mãos. Edward geme e grunhe roucamenteenquanto se lança mais em mim. Ele aperta meus seios com força quando goza em uma última poderosa estocada.

Ele rola para o seu lado e tira a camisinha desleixadamente, errando a lata de lixo.

"Você é incrível." Ele diz enquantose aninha emmeu pescoço.

"Eu sou?" Eu digo com um sorriso convencido.

"Sim." Ele responde quando planta pequenos beijos na coluna do meu pescoço. "Quando eu vi você chorando na rua, não pude resistir a não ser pensar que você é linda em sua tristeza."

"Eu fiz um aborto," eu digo, não sei por quê. "No dia em que nos conhecemos, eu havia acabado de fazer um aborto, era por isso que eu estava chorando".

"Seus olhos... Eles me assombraram naquele dia. Eu encontrei algo de mim em você. Você é uma alma atormentada, Hell... Você me fascina."

"Você me ama?" Pergunto com uma coragem que eu não sabia que possuía.

"Eu quero," ele responde olhando diretamente para mim, "mas eu não sei se eu já amo."

* * *

"Eu não entendo por que você ama tanto esse filme, é chato!" eu digo gesticulando para a tela.

Nós estamos assistindo _Casablanca_, o qual é o filme favorito de todos os tempos de Edward. Eu não entendo. É um filme de garota. Eu teria imaginado Edward mais como um cara do tipo _O Poderoso Chefão_.

"Segura a língua, mulher!" ele protesta, "Esse filme é épico! Você não pode _não_ gostar de Casablanca, Bella! Você não pode!"

"Pensei que você não acreditasse em amor," eu digo "e não me chame de Bella pelo amor!"

"Eu quero acreditar no amor... Eu quero mesmo" ele diz com um sorriso triste.

Não respondo e fico em silêncio pelo resto do filme.

"Você quer se casar?" pergunto quando os créditos passam, "Você quer filhos?"

"Por que você pergunta?"

"Rose Hale quer filhos. Ela quer um casamento dos sonhos e uma vida perfeita. Você acha que ela é estúpida?"

Ele suspira.

"Não sei nada sobre Rose Hale. Eu não quero filhos. Não me importaria em me casar, mas não quero filhos."

"É, nem eu."

"Foi por isso que você fez um aborto? Porque não quer filhos?"

"Não me julgue!"

"Não estou," ele diz soando sincero, "Só estou perguntando."

"Não acho que uma criança iria querer uma mãe como eu. Eu iria ferrar com qualquer criança que eu tivesse. Qual o propósito? Para que então eles acabem como eu? Cheirando cocaína nas festas, bebendo em esquecimento,transando com estranhos? Eu acho que não…"

"Você sabe, todo mundo me contou as maiores coisas sobre você. Eles falaram que você era insana, que você era apenas uma garota superficial e estúpida. Mas, na verdade, você apenas é lúcida e eles não gostam disso. Você é como um espelho de todas as coisas que estão fodidas na vida deles. E você não se desculpa. Eu gosto disso."

"Eu quero chupar o teu pau, Edward."

Ele ri roucamente e abre o zíper de seu jeans. Ele se livra de suas boxers também e senta na beira da cama. Eu me ajoelho na frente dele e pego o seu pau semi-duro em minha mão. Eu dou algumas bombeadas antes de lamber minha palma e bombeá-las mais vigorosamente. Sua mão vai até meu cabelo e ele gentilmente afaga meu cabelo. Sem tirar meus olhos dos dele, eu lambo a ponta do seu pau e depois corro minha língua em toda a extensão. Ele geme e o seu pau contrai embaixo de meus lábios.

Eu o pego em minha boca e começo a chupá-lo. Apenas a cabeça no começo e depois mais fundo e mais fundo até que ele está mais fundo em minha garganta. Faço o meu melhor para relaxar e deixo que ele guie minha cabeça em seu pau enquanto ele fode com minha boca. Eu alterno em abocanhá-lo e acaricio-o com minha mão. Eu o chupo bem apertado em minha boca e, depois de um tempo, sinto suas mãos se apertarem em meu cabelo e ele gemer mais alto. Aperto a sua bunda e o empurro mais fundo em minha boca enquanto ele chega ao clímax, tremendo, grunhindo e soando. Eu engulo como a boa boqueteira que eu sou e Edward está me olhando com um sorriso atrevido em seu rosto, saciado.

"Preciso de um cigarro agora," ele diz enquanto procura por seu Marlboro.

Ele me oferece um e acende para mim. Nós fumamos nossos cigarros em silêncio e depois de um tempo ele se levanta para trocar de DVD.

"Você não gosta de_ Casablanca_. Talvez você irá apreciar o 'The Big Sleep' um pouco mais.'"

Eu sorri e ele sorri e volta para a cama comigo, sua cabeça repousando em meus seios.

* * *

Nós estamos em uma maratona de compras. Já havíamos comprado roupas, sapatos e bolsas e eu insisti para que fôssemos à Barnes & Noble. Afinal de contas, Edward me arrastou até a loja de discos e gastou mais de uma hora elogiando os Rolling Stones do que os Beatles, então eu merecia ter um tempo na livraria para mim.

"Você precisa mesmo ler um pouco de Ginsberg e um pouco de Kerouac, Edward" Eu digo enquanto procuro através dos livros na prateleira da livraria.

"Eu sou mais o tipo de cara que lê James Joyce, Fitzgerald e Faulkner" ele diz quando seus braços circulam minha cintura e sua cabeça aconchega-se na curva do meu pescoço.

"Não é mutuamente exclusivo. Você precisa mesmo lê-los. Ginsberg e Kerouac são gênios! Eles te farão ver a vida em uma perspectiva diferente." Eu argumento e isso cai em ouvidos surdos, porque Edward está agora lambendo a pele do meu pescoço de uma maneira muito sexual.

"Eu gosto de como eu vejo a vida, baby" ele sussurra enquanto me vira em sua direção.

"Tenho certeza que você irá gostar deles."

"Hell..." ele reclama fracamente quando coloca seus lábios nos meus, gentilmente me beijando.

"Qual é! Só compra a porra dos livros, Edward! Você me fez assistir a porra do Casablanca!"

"Não fale uma palavra contra Casablanca e você vai ver só, querida!" ele sorri para mim.

"Tudo bem... vá comprar os livros estúpidos do Faulkner" eu digo de mau humor e viro minhas costas para ele.

Ele suspira e agarra meu cotovelo, me fazendo encará-lo.

"Te agradaria se eu lesse esses livros?"

"Sim, me agradaria!"

Ele sorri para mim e coloca meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço antes de enlaçar minha cintura.

"Eu os lerei. Por você." Ele diz antes de introduzir sua língua em minha boca.

Sua língua encontra apaixonadamente a minha e nós começamos a nos beijar entusiasmadamente. Suas mãos agarram minha bunda e ele me pressiona mais ao seu corpo. Eu dou um gemido contra os seus lábios e o som está abafado por conta de nossas línguas dançantes. Nós continuamos nos beijando assim no meio da livraria até que finalmente um dos vendedores nos acha e educadamente pede para que parássemos. Edward para de me beijar por um minuto e tira algumas notas amassadas de $100 de seu bolso e as joga na cara do rapaz.

"Estamos bem?" A voz de Edward é letal.

O rapaz parece atordoado por um momento, mas ele as pega e finalmente vai embora.

"Fodam-se os livros, vamos para casa." Eu digo quando entrelaço meus dedos aos deles e o conduzo em direção à saída.

"Eu os comprarei no Amazon," ele diz com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Edward?"

"Sim, baby?"

Eu te amo. Meu coração está sempre batendo tão rápido quando nós estamos juntos. Você me traz paz. Não quero cheirar cocaína ou transar com outros caras quando estou com você. Você faz tudo ir embora. Há apenas você. Eu te amo. E isso dói. Muito.

"Que tal você me comprar o jantar depois que nós transarmos?"

"O que você quiser, baby," ele diz enquanto coloca a mão em minha bochecha e pressiona sua boca na minha em um beijo molhado. "O que você quiser."

* * *

***passando e limpando a poeira***

**Olá, olá. Antes que vocês me taquem pedras ou algo do tipo, preciso me desculpar e explicar minha situação: Sei que foram mais de 3 meses sem atualizar esta fic, mas eu não vim por motivos de força maior mesmo. Primeiro, eu estava sem tempo por canta das minhas aulas. Segundo, eu estava traduzindo uma outra fic muito maior do que esta e que entrou em período de fase final, então qualquer tempo de sobra que eu tinha para ficar aqui, acabei traduzindo a outra e deixando esta um pouquinho em standy by. Mas como a fic que eu comentei já acabou e eu já estou de férias (aleluia!), vou poder traduzir a "Hell" inteirinha e trazer para vocês sem muitas demoras. No entanto, contudo, todavia, eu irei postar com mais rapidez se vocês comentarem, né? Não que eu seja esse tipo de pessoa, mas é que os comentários sempre são um grande incentivo.**

**Sobre o capítulo... UAU, quanto "lemonada", hein? Bella-Hell e Edward estão a ponto de bala. Socorro! hahahaha. O que vocês acham? Eles vão ou não se apaixonar? Para quem já leu o livro que serviu de inspiração para a fic saberá, mas aviso que algumas coisas foram alteradas.**

**Então é isso, pessoal. Espero ver muitos e muitos comentários, porque das outras vezes eu esperei e quase não tivemos ):**

**E como eu não devo mais atualizar a fic antes do Natal, queria desejar um Feliz Natal para todas vocês! **

**Um grande beijo e nos vemos no próximo capítulo (que eu prometo que não irá demorar),**

**Fran S.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Aviso: **Não sou dona nem de Twilight ou Hell.

**Nota da autora:** Esta história é muito baseada no livro Hell, de Lolita Pille. Não é minha, então por favor não processe. Todos são humanos e fora dos personagens. Para aqueles que ficam facilmente chateados, não leia: trata-se de sexo, drogas, álcool, aborto e todos aqueles assuntos sensíveis. Para aqueles que forem comentar (o que eu espero), por favor, não me diga que aborto é errado ou que é um assassinato, porque isso me irrita até o fim. Todo mundo tem direito à sua própria opinião, mas eu não tenho que ouvir a sua se você não gostar, então se abstenha.

**Nota da tradutora:** Então como você vê, esta fic é uma ADAPTAÇÃO da história já existente do livro Hell Paris. Todos os direitos reservados à Lívia Cullen, Lolita Pille e Stephenie Meyer. Para quem quiser ver o perfil da autora, basta visitar o meu perfil.

* * *

_~ Bella ~_

Felicidade. O que há para falar sobre a felicidade? Nada. Porque eu posso cair em clichés. Não vou entrar em detalhes sobre todas as coisas que nós conversamos depois do sexo ou o jeito como ele gentilmente coloca uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha ou a adorável aspereza de sua bochecha contra os meus seios ou a forma gentil como ele olha profundamente em meus olhos.

Vê. Muito clichê. Você fica estúpido quando está apaixonada. Seis meses de total felicidade. Seis meses de uma felicidade compartilhada. Lembranças desconexas e o sentimento de formigamento que eu tenho no meu estômago quando falo sobre elas. Edward é tudo o que importa. Ele é tudo e qualquer coisa e ele é meu.

Nossas pernas entrelaçadas... uma lufada de perfume... uma canção de ninar em um piano... a primavera e depois o verão... sua voz que me leva a loucura com desejo... a escuridão em nosso quarto quando eu durmo nos braços dele... a febre que nos agita... discussões acaloradas e nossos abraços intermináveis... o desejo que surge logo depois de ser saciada... o mundo lá fora esquecido... apenas ele... apenas eu... nós... minhas pernas nuas levantadas no ar... os clímax... a boca faminta dele em meu pescoço... os olhos de cobiça dele em meu corpo... acender um cigarro que iremos compartilhar juntos... nunca querendo nada além disso... nossos corpos exaustos deitados um ao lado do outro... as mãos dele brincando com meu cabelo... meus dedos dançando na coluna dele...

Eu o vejo dormir. Ele parece uma criança quando está dormindo. Eu odiava amar sem saber ao menos o que isso era. Eu não conto para a existência de Edward. Ele é meu e eu sou dele. Uma alma em dois corpos. Eu o amo e espero que ele me ame também. Por seis meses eu não tinha saído: sem festas, sem clube, sem cocaína, sem álcool. Apenas Edward. Nós vivemos só com água, sexo e Marlboro e isso é o suficiente.

Com a ponta dos meus dedos, eu afago a bochecha dele. Nós estamos nus debaixo dos lençóis e eu estou morrendo para acender um cigarro, mas sei que Edward odeia quando eu fumo na cama. Aparentemente, eu deixo cinzas em todos os lugares. Ao invés disso, eu pressiono meus lábios gentilmente nos dele. Uma vez. Duas. Três. Eu lambo os lábios dele com a minha lingual. Ele ainda não vai acordar. Eu rolo e me aconchego em seu corpo quente e coloco seu braço ao redor de mim e sua mão em meu seio.

Dez minutos depois, sua mão está me tateando. Seus dedos estão brincando com meus mamilos até que eles se enrijeçam e quando isso acontece, sua mão começa a mover para o sul lenta e preguiçosamente, afagando o tanto de pele que era possível até que ele alcança o local molhado entre minhas coxas.

"Eu sei que você está acordada, baby" ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

"Estou triste, Edward" eu sussurro de volta.

Ele tenta me rolar para que assim eu o encare, mas eu não sei se poderia dizer o que eu quero se eu olhasse nos olhos dele.

"Por que você está triste?" ele pergunta enquanto começa a acariciar meu clitóris em círculos preguiçosos.

"Nós vivemos em uma vida sem sentido, Edward. Nós comemos, transamos e saímos. De novo e de novo e de novo. Hoje é só uma repetição inútil de ontem: nós comemos em outro restaurante, nós dormimos melhor ou pior do que a noite anterior, nós transamos com alguém qualquer, nós saímos para algum lugar. Mas é tudo a mesma coisa. É inútil, sem sentido e é estúpido. Nós vivemos uma vida estúpida. Nós temos tudo, mas sempre queremos mais. Mais dinheiro, mais drogas, mais medicações, mais amor, mais sexo. Se nós gostamos ou não, sempre queremos mais. Sempre esperamos por algo. E se não esperamos, iríamos apenas puxar o gatilho, engolir o frasco todo de pílula ou cortar nossos pulsos. Nós vivemos uma vida vil".

Há apenas o silêncio.

"Bella…" ele diz.

"Não me chame de Bella! Nós tentamos nos distrair. Nós tentamos nos entreter de cada forma possível e imaginável. Nós procuramos o amor, achamos que o encontramos e então ele está acabado. Jogamos roleta russa com a nossa vida para nos convencer que nós a controlamos. Dirigimos rápido demais e quase não temos um acidente. Cheiramos cocaína demais e quase entramos em overdose. E nossos pais não se importam nem um pouco. Eles nos odeiam. Eles apenas desistiram. Eles nunca estão aqui mesmo. E nós o adiamos por que eles nos deram tanto e pouco ao mesmo tempo. Nós não sabemos mais o que realmente importa. Não há mais limite. Temos um MasterCard em vez de um cérebro, um aspirador ao em vez de um nariz e nada onde o coração deveria estar. Vamos à clubes mais do que vamos à aulas. Temos mais casas do que amigos de verdade. Em nosso novo Blackberry temos 500 contatos que nunca ligamos. E não podemos reclamar. Porque nós temos tudo o que queremos para sermos felizes. Mas não somos. Não de verdade. Nós supostamente deveríamos ser pessoas de sorte. Estamos lentamente morrendo com cocaína e Prozac em nossas veias em nossos apartamentos grandes e luxuosos. Estamos morrendo com um sorriso em nosso rosto porque é assim que deveríamos morrer."

Ele não diz nada. Ele apenas me abraça mais forte e mais forte.

"Estou triste, Edward."

Ele beija meus ombros várias e várias vezes. Ele beija minhas costas. Beija meu pescoço e acaricia minha barriga. Meus olhos estão lacrimejando e apenas não posso mais segurar. As lagrimas chegam e não posso pará-las. Está demais. Eu vivi demais. Tenho feito coisas demais. Estive sozinha demais. Não posso mais suportar isso.

Quando Edward me beija, quando ele me abraça contra eu, quando ele enxuga minhas lágrimas, ele mata minha angústia. Edward está afagando meus cabelos e eu o sinto me deslizando para debaixo dele. Ele beija minhas bochechas molhadas, beija meus olhos inchados e beija meus lábios ávidos. Eu não choro mais, não de verdade. Eu abro minhas coxas e a ereção dele está aninhada contra minha umidade. A sua língua afaga a minha e o seu sexo entra no meu em uma estocada. Ele bombeia para dentro e fora e eu clamo por mais: mais dele, mais do sexo dele, mais pele, mais beijos. E quando ele chega ao clímax dentro de mim e eu sinto o seu sêmen escorrendo, sinto como se houvesse um vislumbre de esperança dentro do meu peito.

* * *

**E aqui vai o capítulo!**

**Sei que demorei um mês para postar, mas sabem como é... Eu fiquei esperando os comentários, né? Os poucos que tiveram vieram lentamente, então optei por postar agora. Também sei que vocês devem ter se perguntado "Demorou tanto só por esse pouquinho?", mas é o jeito, não havia me dado conta que o capítulo era curtinho dessa forma. **

**Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. E se houver algum erro, desculpem-me, eu reviso e mesmo assim alguns pequenos errinhos saem despercebidos à minha vista!**

**Então é isso, nos vemos no próximo capítulo!**

**E não se esqueçam... Deixem seus reviews, certo? Assim dá pra agilizar mais na tradução! ;)))**

**Beijos,**

**Francine S.**


End file.
